Crépidule
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: OC Régionaux - Bretagne et Basse-Normandie ne cessent de se disputer et Francis, ainsi que les autres régions, veulent y mettre fin. Mais envoyer le type le plus chiant de la terre et son opposé total à la pêche à pied, seuls, était-il une bonne idée ? /!\YAOI /!\


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon premier OS avec nos petites régions adorées !

_**/!\ WARNING : YAOI /!\**_

**Titre :** Crépidule

**Rating :** M

**Personnages principaux :** Bretagne et Basse-Normandie

**Résumé :** Bretagne et Basse-Normandie se crêpent toujours le chignon et cela commence à agacer Francis et les autres régions qui décident d'y mettre un terme. Mais était-ce une bonne idée d'envoyer le type le plus chiant du monde avec son opposé total, seuls, à la pêche à pied ?

**Crédits :** Francis Bonnefoy appartient à l'auteur d'Axis Power Hetalia mais l'histoire et les personnages régionaux sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Les personnages sont basés sur des stéréotypes ou, dans le cas d'Alsace, Basse et Haute Normandie et Bretagne, sur les gens que je connais dans ces départements. Ne prenez pas mal ce que vous pourrez lire, c'est de l'humour. Le prénom "Léan" se lit "Léanne". Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Ca ne peut plus durer !

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Francis Bonnefoy, nation française de son état, qui semblait désespéré. Aujourd'hui se déroulait un meeting entre les régions françaises et leur représentant général. Mais deux manquaient.

- Pourquoi Bretagne et Basse-Normandie ne sont pas là ? tenta timidement Centre.

Francis soupira en regardant le blond aux yeux bleus. Lui-même, ça l'embêtait de l'admettre.

- Parce qu'on est là pour parler d'eux. Grand frère se fait régulièrement embêter aux meetings mondiaux au sujet des discordes entre mes régions et la France elle-même n'en a pas une très bonne image...Et je vous laisse deviner laquelle de ces discordes ce sale punk d'Angleterre me rappelle toujours...

Il y eut un soupir général. Plus particulièrement de la part d'une jolie blonde aux yeux gris, Haute-Normandie. Qui, ici, n'ignorait pas l'éternel combat entre le malicieux Bretagne et le souriant mais colérique Basse-Normandie ? Si la jumelle normande restait calme et posée aux moqueries du breton, il n'en était pas de même pour son frère qui s'énervait en moins d'un quart de seconde. Alors les deux régions se disputaient, puis le normand sortait le fameux "de toute manière, tu veux que je te rappelle qui a finalement eu le Mont-Saint-Michel ?", ça partait en bagarre avec les poings, Bretagne se prenait une bonne trempe et restait tranquille.

Mais pas plus de deux heures, hélas.

- Il faut régler ce problème, qu'ils parviennent à s'entendre, car nous, nous le Pays de l'Amour, sommes considérés comme des rustres ! Corse ! Toi qui est le meilleur ami de Bretagne, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- Je ne parlerais que si on me donne mon indépendance.

- ...Mouais. Haute-Normandie ?

- Je ne vois aucune raison d'aider à forcer mon frère à être ami avec un idiot fini.

La France eut un long soupir. Décidément, il avait bien du mal avec ses régions.

- Moi j'en vois une de raison ! clama Bourgogne en brandissant une bouteille de vin, Si Bretagne et Basse' deviennent potes, on pourra fêter ça à la taverne et boire comme des...

Le brun aux yeux rouges n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit un violent coup de volant sur le crâne. A côté de lui, la jolie Alsace haussa un sourcil.

- Aquitaine ? Où t'as eu ce volant ? La semaine dernière c'était avec un frein à main que tu frappais Bourgogne...

- J'ai eu un accident de voiture en arrivant.

Un long silence s'installa. Tout le monde connaissait les grandes compétences de conduite de l'Aquitaine. Finalement, n'arrivant pas à avoir de solution, Francis les libéra du conseil, leur demandant tout de même de le prévenir si une idée géniale leur venait.

Rhône-Alpes se promenait tranquillement dans le bâtiment abritant les conseils, pas spécialement pressé de rentrer chez lui, quand un truc roux lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Demat(1), Rhône-Alpes !

Rien qu'au son de la voix, et à la langue du mot utilisé, la région de l'Est aurait pu deviner qui était son "agresseur". Petit de taille, un visage malicieux parsemé de mignonnes tâches de rousseur, des yeux verts pétillants et des cheveux roux attachés en une mini-couette à l'arrière.

Bretagne dans toute sa splendeur, ses origines celtes presque gravées sur son physique.

Rhône-Alpes, Adrien de son prénom, regarda le plus petit de toute sa hauteur. Bretagne était le plus petit, de taille, des vingt-sept régions, alors que Adrien se plaçait parmi les plus grands (le plus grand étant, au grand désespoir du breton, Basse-Normandie), dépassant le roux de deux bonnes têtes. Lui était brun aux yeux verts et ne se rangeait ni dans le camp de Stefan, Bretagne, ni dans celui de Léan, Basse-Normandie.

- Bonjour, Bretagne, ça va ?

- Mouhahaha, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux, il fait beau, j'ai embêté l'éleveur de vaches, la vie est belle !

- Oh, c'est ça la marque rouge sur ta joue.

Le petit roux fit une moue boudeuse en se frottant la joue. Oui, Basse-Normandie avait bien plus de force que lui et finissait toujours par le cogner, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de revenir à chaque fois.

- Roh, ça va, il m'a pris par surprise...

- Comme toujours, monsieur "mauvaise foi".

- J't'emmerde.

- J'te dis fleur.

- Bref.

- COMME DISAIT PEPIN ! lança Bourgogne qui passait dans le couloir, ayant vidé la moitié de sa bouteille.

Pépin le Bref, évidemment. Les deux régions ne firent pas de commentaires et attendirent que l'autre soit parti. Finalement, Adrien soupira et demanda à Bretagne ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Ah oui ! Comme je te l'ai dit, il fait beau ! Et comme il fait beau...

Oh non. Commence à chercher un prétexte, mon petit Adrien, ou tu n'y couperas pas.

- On va à la pêche à pied !

Ce malade et sa pêche à pied...Le brun continuait de chercher une excuse en bafouillant. Une fois il avait cédé, ne voyant pas le mal à aller faire de la pêche à pied. Mais alors...Ce truc était chiant. Marcher pendant des heures sur une plage de sable trempé ressemblant à de la bouillasse, à se faire mal au dos pour ramasser des coquillages et les manger après, bien qu'il trouve ça dégueulasse. En plus, Stefan s'arrêtait toujours, mesurait ce qu'il attrapait, s'amusait à lui mettre des crabes dans le pantalon, et il en passait.

Plus jamais il n'irait à la pêche à pied avec ce fou furieux de breton.

- Alors ? Tu viens ?

- Euh...J'ai...J'ai promis à...A Bourgogne de...

Non. Pas d'aller boire avec Bourgogne. Sinon le concerné allait rappliquer et le prendre au mot.

- Boire avec lui ?

- Non ! En fait, je dois...Euh...J'ai promis à...A Aquitaine de...De réparer sa voiture !

Le petit roux eut l'air défait.

- Ooh...Mais ça sert à rien, deux heures plus tard il aura un nouvel accident ! M'enfin, c'est pas grave, j'irais demander à Corse, à plus !

La tornade rousse disparut dans les couloirs et Adrien soupira de soulagement. Courage à Corse, qui ne pouvait rien refuser à son meilleur ami, et qui donc allait devoir supporter la pêche à pied.

Personne ne comprenait cette passion pour la pêche à pied. Autant Auvergne adorait la pêche à la ligne, mais c'était bien tout.

Continuant sa marche, Adrien rentra dans Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui courrait. Le brun immobilisa l'albinos aux yeux violets cernés et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

- C'est encore Basse-Normandie...Il a essayé de m'enrôler pour sa fichue pêche à pied et ne trouvant pas d'excuses, j'ai fui.

- Oh, je compatis, Bretagne vient de...

Adrien s'arrêta. Bretagne adorait la pêche à pied. Basse-Normandie aussi.

Il croisa le regard violet de Quentin, Nord-pas-de-calais, et sut qu'il avait compris son idée.

- Si on demande à tout le monde de refuser de partir avec l'un ou l'autre, ils seront obligés de ne pas y aller, vu qu'ils ne supportent pas de faire ça seuls...Mais comme ils sont accro à ce passe temps bizarre, il finiront par y aller avec l'autre et, avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de prières, ils se rapprocheront peut-être !

- Génial, Rhône-Alpes ! Mais...Corse refusera -à moins d'avoir son indépendance- parce qu'il adore trop Bretagne, et Haute-Normandie refusera également...

- Et bien on les trouve avant ces deux malades des coquillages et on les occupe d'une autre manière ! Viens, on va prévenir Francis et les autre, mais pas un mot à Bretagne, Basse et Haute Normandie et Corse, hein !

Inconscients de ce qui se tramait derrière leurs dos, Bretagne et Basse-Normandie erraient dans les couloirs, l'un à la recherche de son meilleur ami et l'autre de sa soeur. Inévitablement, le destin aimant l'ironie, ils se croisèrent. Le petit roux eut un sourire malicieux en détaillant son meilleur ennemi. Grand et blond aux cheveux longs, il avait un implacable regard d'acier. D'ordinaire, il souriait gentiment aux gens, mais pas à Bretagne, qui s'en portait très bien. Oh, il était bien plus musclé que lui, il devait l'admettre, et presque toutes les jeunes femmes se pâmaient devant lui. Si Stefan descendait des celtes aux allures de lutin malicieux, Léan, lui, descendait des grands guerriers scandinave, les fiers vikings.

Des fois, le roux se demandait pourquoi son nemesis n'avait toujours pas utilisé ces muscles pour lui éclater le crâne contre un mur.

- Salut, demi-Normandie ! lui lança-t-il joyeusement.

Sa seule réponse fut un grognement ressemblant vaguement à un "Dégage...".

- Mais nous sommes en terrain neutre, blondie, j'ai le droit d'aller où bon me semble !

- Oui, après tout, tu es comme un moustique, nuisible, qui fait un peu de bruit et qui est inutile à la société...

- Surveilles tes propose, éleveur de vaches, ou le moustique va te piquer là où ça fait mal.

- Tu es bien content que mes vaches donnent du lait pour faire ton beurre, éleveur de porcs.

- La remarque vaut aussi pour mes porcs et le jambon qu'ils apportent à la France !

Basse-Normandie roula des yeux et s'apprêta à partir, voulant ignorer le petit roux. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de Bretagne pour lui pourrir continuellement la vie.

- Tu abandonne ? Le fier, grand, magnifique, qui fait trèèèès gay avec ses cheveux longs, guerrier scandinave va renoncer devant le petit lutin malicieux celte ? lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Léan soupira et se tourna vers le petit roux.

- Bretagne, soit tu es très con, soit tu es masochiste.

- Probablement un peu des deux. Mais vaut mieux être con et masochiste et le savoir, plutôt qu'être dans ton cas, non ?

- Mon cas ?

- Tellement con qu'on ne remarque pas qu'on s'est fait voler sa ceinture, byyyyye ~~

Bretagne tourna les talons et voulut s'enfuir en courant, la-dite ceinture à la main, mais Léan fut plus rapide que lui et lui sauta dessus, le plaquant violemment au sol. Le petit roux en eut le souffle coupée quelques instants, instants qui suffirent au blond pour récupérer sa ceinture. Stefan serra les dents et, voyant que Basse-Normandie se relevait pour remettre correctement sa ceinture, attrapa le bas de son pantalon et tira un coup sec dessus dévoilant le charmant caleçon rouge orné de deux lions dorés.

- Joli caleçon, blondie ~ Le rouge, c'est pour cacher quand t'as tes règles ?

Le petit roux n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre sa remarque.

Il se fit assommer.

* * *

- Tu me fais mal, psychopathe en puissance...

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de bouger. Ou arrêter de provoquer Basse-Normandie, éventuellement.

Stefan haussa les épaules. Corse soupira et continua d'appliquer soigneusement sa poche de glace sur la joue enflée de son ami. Il l'avait retrouvé évanoui au milieu du couloir, après avoir croisé Basse-Normandie en train de pester contre les "crétins de sales roux éleveurs de porcs..." et il n'avait pas entendu la suite.

Tout à coup, Bretagne sembla se souvenir qu'il avait quelque chose à demander à Christian, le corse.

- Tu veux venir à la pêche à pied avec moi ?

- Ah...Désolé, Bretagne, mais pas cette fois. Nord-pas-de-calais m'a proposé de venir chez lui pour discuter.

- Raaaah, torrin revr (2)...

- Oui, je sais que ça te fait chier, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire.

- Hum...Eh, mais au pire, Quentin a qu'à venir avec nous ! On ira à trois !

- Il est malade, il ne doit pas trop sortir.

- En même temps avec le temps pourri qu'il y a chez lui...

- C'est pas parce que tu as un jour de soleil parmi tes 364 jours de pluie que tu dois te la péter, Bretagne.

Le roux voulut tirer la langue à son ami mais le regretta en sentant sa joue le faire souffrir. Il marmonna un "saloperie de demi-Normandie..." accompagné de "gast", "kao'ch" et autre "lousken" (3) dont lui seul connaissait la traduction.

- Vous devriez vous calmer, tous les deux, on commence à en avoir marre de vos disputes continuelles.

- Mais c'est lui qui me provoque ! protesta Bretagne avec mauvaise foi.

Corse roula des yeux et vérifia que son ami allait un peu mieux pour ôter le sac de glace de la joue du roux. Il soupira et le détailla. Même avec un grosse trace rouge enflée sous l'oeil, il gardait sa mine d'enfant boudeur. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette tête de gamin qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Stefan.

Béni soit Nord-pas-de-calais pour l'avoir invité le jour où ce malade de coquillage voulait l'embarquer dans sa pêche à la con.

Finalement, Bretagne et Basse-Normandie durent se passer de pêche tous les deux, car Haute-Normandie avait été enrôlé par Rhône-Alpe pour aider Aquitaine à réparer sa voiture.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, Corse avait attrapé la crève au Nord-pas-de-calais et Haute-Normandie devait faire un rapport culturel à Francis. Et, étrangement, toutes les autres régions les évitaient consciencieusement.

Ca dura deux semaines. Deux semaines horribles pour ces deux fanas de pêche à pied qui ne pouvaient se résoudre à y aller seuls parce que "c'est pas drôle, sinon...".

Un meeting régional se termina et tous quittèrent la pièce, à part Bretagne et Corse qui aimaient bien traîner dans la salle, où il y avait des fauteuils (au grand plaisir de Christian, qui préférait être assis que debout).

- Pfff...Tu es toujours malade ?

- Stef', je viens à peine de m'en remettre, si tu me fous direct dans le magnifique temps ensoleillé des côtés bretonnes, je vais claquer à coup sûr.

- Pfff...Ca me manque...

- T'as qu'à y aller tout seul, non ?

- Non, c'pas drôle...

Forcément, sans personne à emmerder, espèce de chieur, pensa Corse. Car oui, même si Bretagne était son meilleur ami, il admettait facilement que si l'on créait une machine visant à mesurer le degré de chiantise des gens, Stefan ferait exploser la machine. Entre les crabes dans le pantalon, les "tiens, regardes ce truc. Appuie dessus pour voir" et finalement se rendre compte que c'était une anémone crachant un espèce de jus ignoble lorsqu'on appuie dessus et d'autres petits détails...Il n'était presque pas étonnant qu'il soit le seul véritable ami du petit roux.

- Pourquoi tu n'y va pas avec Basse-Normandie ? proposa soudainement Corse.

Le pauvre Bretagne s'étouffa avec sa propre salive avant de répondre.

- Ca va pas ?! D'une, je n'aurais pas la patience de le supporter, de deux, lui non plus n'aurait pas la patience de me supporter et il y a un peu trop de cailloux quand la mer est basse, à mon goût.

- Mouais, t'as pas tort.

Bretagne acquiesça. Et de toute façon, il était bien trop fier pour demander quoi que ce soit à Basse-Normandie. 'Manquerait plus que ça, tiens. Plutôt crever.

Finalement, les deux amis quittèrent la salle et se séparèrent. Corse retourna chez lui tandis que le breton restait dans les couloirs, dans l'ultime espoir de trouver un partenaire de pêche avant de déprimer totalement. Soudain, il croisa le grand blond responsables de ses blessures quotidiennes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer une pique acide que le normand le devança.

- Bretagne, tu ne voudrais pas aller à la pêche à pied avec moi ?

Le roux s'apprêtait à envoyer bouler son interlocuteur quand les deux neurones se battant en duel dans sa tête analysèrent la phrase du normand. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, donnant à Léan la satisfaction de pouvoir voir le breton avec une bonne tête de poisson mort.

Bon, visiblement le normand avait moins de fierté que lui.

Stefan plissa les yeux, un peu méfiant.

- C'est pas pour me noyer, m'éclater contre un rocher, ou éventuellement m'attacher à un piquet à moules ?

- Ne me donne pas d'idées. Non, juste pour pêcher, je trouve personne en ce moment, et j'aime pas y aller tout seul.

- Hum...Bon, d'accord ! Mais comment t'as su que j'aimais ça aussi ?

- Bretagne, tu apprendras que ta voix stridente de jeune puceau retentit tellement fort dans ces couloirs que je t'entends même quand je suis enfermé dans les toilettes.

- Qui te dit que je suis puceau ?

- Qui me dit que tu ne l'es pas ?

- Tu demanderas à ta soeur.

Basse-Normandie failli tuer Bretagne -et surtout, surtout, son foutu sourire- sur place mais se retint. Jamais Haute-Normandie ne se laisserait toucher par ce sale môme prèpubère. Le roux fut assez content de constater qu'il n'allait pas se prendre de pain -du moins pas tout de suite- et les deux régions durent choisir sur quelle plage aller.

Choix compliqué s'il en est.

- Annoville, proposa le normand.

- Et pourquoi une plage normande, hein ? Vous pêchez quoi, vous ? (il fit un grand sourire, le genre que Basse-Normandie avait juste envie de frapper) Des thons et des morues ?

- Non, des coques et des moules. Et des huîtres, des fois. Ah, et des cailloux. Des gros.

Stefan déglutit, sachant reconnaître une menace de mort quand il en entendait une.

- Et ensuite, je te signale qu'aujourd'hui il pleut, en Bretagne. Nous, on a du soleil.

Le breton grogna.

- J'ai l'impression que quand il pleut chez moi, y'a du soleil chez toi, et vice versa...

- Va savoir. On va préparer le matériel ?

Le petit roux acquiesça et ils sortirent du bâtiment.

* * *

- C'est une réussite !

- Euh pas encore...

Francis regarda Nord-pas-de-calais, un peu surpris. La région du nord se justifia.

- Ils vont passer l'après-midi ensemble, certes, mais est-ce que ça va bien se passer ?

- Ben on verra si au retour ils sont deux ou si mystérieusement un des deux s'est noyé, répondit platement Poitou-Charente.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. En effet. Soit ils s'entendaient, soit ils s'entre-tuaient. Et, au vu du rapport de force entre les deux, ils savaient déjà qui reviendrait et qui servirait de nourriture aux poissons.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un jeune homme brun à la peau mate et aux yeux bleus, visiblement furieux.

- Vous êtes vraiment une bande de salopards ! Vous avez manipulé Stefan pour qu'il parte avec ce sac à bousin de normand !

- Calme-toi, Corse, nous...

- Toi je te parle pas tant que j'ai pas mon indépendance !

Francis soupira et demanda à Quentin d'expliquer leur "plan".

* * *

- BRETAGNE C'EST MON PIED !

Bretagne fit un grand sourire innocent à Basse-Normandie, ayant "malencontreusement" mit un coup de râteau sur les pauvres orteils de son tendre ennemi.

- Et puis explique moi ce que tu cherches avec ton râteau ! Tu veux faire des châteaux de sable ou quoi ?

- Non, monsieur. Je cherche des palourdes. Toi, tu scrute les deux petits trous dans le sable pour trouver des coques. Normand, va.

- Euh...Pourquoi tu me traites de normand ?

- Oups, j'avais oublié que ici ce n'est pas une insulte...répondit Bretagne avec un sourire malicieux.

Léan écarta ses pieds de l'endroit où Stefan grattait le sable de son râteau avec application, plongeant ses mains à l'intérieur de temps en temps pour en sortir une palourde.

- N'oublie pas de les mesurer, c'est quatre centimètres minimum.

- Eh ! Mais je sais, je suis pas totalement stupide non plus !

- Oups, désolé, j'ai fait méprise...

- Va en enfer...

Basse-Normandie ne répondit pas, scrutant le sable. Soudain, un crabe de la taille d'un poing passa sur le territoire de Stefan. Ses yeux s'allumèrent et il l'attrapa précautionneusement, plaçant ses doigts derrière les pinces pour ne pas y laisser sa peau. Léan se pencha, ayant repéré deux petits trous, signe qu'une coque se cachait sous le sable. Avec un sourire diabolique, Bretagne abandonna son râteau et tira l'élastique du short de bain du blond pour y jeter le crabe.

La réaction du normand ne se fit pas attendre. Il se redressa brusquement et cria de douleur quand le crabe décida de pincer ce qui pendait à l'intérieur du short. Après de nombreux petits sauts sur place et de contorsions étranges, le crabe fut libéré et Léan put crier sa douleur en paix.

- BRETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGNE !

- C'est moi, en effet.

- Je vais te...Te...

Le normand avança vers sa future victime qui recula au fur et à mesure, comprenant peu à peu qu'il allait peut-être subir un essorage maison. Au sens littéral.

- J'y suis pour rien, moi, c'est le crabe qui t'a pincé que je sache !

- T'inquiètes, dans quelques instants aussi ce sera pas ma faute, ce sera mon poing...

- Ne fais pas quelque chose que l'on regretterait tous les deux...

Léan n'en avait visiblement rien à cirer car il se craqua les doigts. Stefan jura en se sentant acculé contre les parcs à huîtres. S'il essayait de sauter par dessus, à reculons en plus, Basse-Normandie aurait largement le temps de l'attraper. Il se résigna donc à attendre son sort en fermant les yeux.

Aucun coup ne vint.

Prudent, il rouvrit un oeil, et vit que le normand s'était éloigné pour continuer à pêcher. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il le rejoignit, gardant quand même ses distances.

On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Oh, un PD ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Le blond se tourna vers lui prêt à le frapper, croyant que ça lui était adressé, mais se retint en voyant Bretagne ramasser une pile de coquillages rosâtres montés les uns sur les autres.

- Pourquoi tu ramasses ça ? C'est pas bon.

- je sais bien, idiot. Mais les PD, ça fait de très bons appâts pour les bars !

- Les PD ? Ca s'appelle un crépidule, Bretagne.

- Ouais, mais regardes (il brandit la pile) Moi j'appelle ça des PD, parce qu'ils s'emboîtent les uns aux autres !

Stefan rigola tout seul, visiblement très fier. Basse-Normandie le regarda avec perplexité quelques instants avant de commencer à rire à son tour, le rire du breton étant foutrement contagieux. Finalement, les deux partirent en fou rire, évacuant la tension de la scène du crabe. Dès qu'ils parvenaient à se calmer, un coup d'oeil au crépidule ou l'évocation du mot "PD" les faisait repartir dans un monstrueux fou rire.

- Oh mon dieu, Bretagne, je savais que tu avais un problème, mais à ce point là...parvint à dire Basse-Normandie entre deux hoquets nerveux.

- T'es bien placé pour dire ça, tiens...répondit Bretagne en jetant le crépidule dans un seau, encore secoué de gloussements incontrôlables.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, ils reprirent tranquillement leur pêche, l'ambiance détendue. Tout à coup, Basse-Normandie se gratta le crâne.

- Hum, ça va pas le faire.

- De quoi ?

- On a pêché des coques et des palourdes mais tu connais la limitation, c'est cent par tête de pipe pour chaque espèce. On doit avoir au moins trois cents de chaque, là. J'avais oublié de prévoir ça.

Bretagne se contenta de sourire.

- Basse-Normandie, Basse-Normandie...Tu as toujours besoin de prévoir les choses, c'en est effrayant. Mais ne te biles pas, tu vas voir.

- Les garde-pêches ont les dents longues, ici.

- Mais on ne fera pas d'infraction, mon cher ! Observes l'improvisation du maître ! lança Bretagne en empoignant ses deux seaux de palourde.

Léan roula des yeux. "le maître" et puis quoi encore. Et il ne voyait toujours pas ce que comptait faire la région des galettes et du chuchen. Il prit ses deux seaux de coques et suivit le petit roux qui chantonnait joyeusement "Prenons la vie comme elle vient, moi j'ai fais le premier pas, le deuxième n'est pas bien loin, de nous deux qui le..."

- Bretagne, arrêtes de chanter.

- ...Fera. D'accord ! Ah, on se rapproche de la plage. Observes, et apprends.

Le petit roux scanna la plage du regard et remarqua un couple qui remballait leurs affaires de bronzette pour s'en aller. L'air de rien, il s'approcha et commença à leur parler. Ne comprenant pas l'intérêt, Léan resta en retrait, observant.

Stefan fit rapidement connaissance avec le couple et leur proposa de faire le chemin jusqu'au parking ensemble. Le couple accepta et termina de remballer leurs affaires. Soudain, Basse-Normandie comprit et chopa Bretagne pour chuchoter.

- Mais c'est illégal !

- Roh, on s'en fout non ?

- Tu...Tu comptes passer sous le nez des garde-pêche avec ce couple pour qu'ils pensent que nous sommes allés pêcher tous ensemble et donc qu'on reste dans les normes ?!

- Bravo, comme quoi tes deux neurones peuvent se mettre d'accord des fois !

- Je vais vraiment finir par te faire la peau.

- Sans façon. Allez, décrispe-toi, tu es tendu comme un string, c'est horrible. Apprend à prendre la vie comme elle vient, à ne pas tout prévoir. Iiiiiiimproooooviiiiisaaaatiiiiioooooooon...

Basse-Normandie secoua la tête mais accepta finalement, après tout, il n'avait pas plus envie que Bretagne de devoir remettre une partie de leur pêche à l'eau.

Comme l'avait prévu le petit roux, ils passèrent au nez des garde-pêche et dirent au revoir au couple avant de ranger les seaux et le matériel dans le coffre de la ford verte de Léan.

- Bon, Bretagne, t'es prié de mettre une serviette sous ton cul, parce que tu es plein d'eau et de sable, j'ai pas envie que tu salisse mes sièges, déclara Basse-Normandie en étalant une serviette sur le siège conducteur.

- D'acc' !

Le blond n'eut le temps de rien faire que le breton s'installa sur le siège conducteur, visiblement décidé à conduire.

- Vire. C'est MA voiture.

- Oui, mais tu ne connais pas le chemin.

- Le chemin ?

- Yep. On a pêché en Normandie, on va manger en Bretagne.

- J'ai un GPS.

- Oui, mais lui ne sait pas conduire, il donne juste la route. Alleeeeez, arrêtes de stresser pour un rien, vraiment ! Je te promet je conduis pas vite !

- C'est drôle, j'aurais tendance à penser le contraire.

- Et t'as raison -pour une fois, tiens- allez, monte ou je t'abandonne sur le bord de la route.

Avec un soupir Basse-Normandie étala une serviette sur le siège passager et s'y installa avant de refermer la portière. Stefan mit le contact et démarra, prenant un malin plaisir à faire des virages brusques pour faire pâlir Léan et à emprunter des chemins de terre qui secouent bien la voiture. Une fois arrivés sous une pluie torrentielle devant la maison de Bretagne, le blond était tellement crispé qu'il ne clignait même pas des yeux.

- Basse-Normandie ? T'as mourru ?

- Toi...commença-t-il, menaçant.

- Allez, elle a pas une éraflure ta voiture, et toi non plus !

Le breton sortit joyeusement de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre, la clé de sa maison entre les dents. Il commença à décharger les seaux et les outils, les posant au sol pour ouvrir la porte. Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était ouverte et que Basse-Normandie était déjà entré.

- Mais...Comment t'es entré ?!

- La porte était ouverte, idiot.

- Oh, j'ai dû oublier de la fermer en partant. Pas grave.

Stefan entra et ferma négligemment la porte derrière lui avant d'allumer les lumières avec un petit "bienvenue chez soi". Basse-Normandie en profita pour observer un peu la maison, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de voir où habitait son ennemi préféré. Un énorme drapeau breton dans le salon, quelle surprise...Bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas un énorme drapeau normand dans le sien...Etonnamment, c'était bien décoré. Léan imaginait plutôt Bretagne avoir d'horribles goûts en décoration intérieur. Comme quoi, au final, il ne connaissait rien du breton.

- Bon, Demi-Normandie, tu veux passer à la douche en premier ou tu me laisse la place ?

- Je t'emmerde, éleveur de porcs. Tu peux y aller, on est chez toi.

- Pas de conneries, et je t'interdis de taguer mon drapeau breton. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu as l'intention de le faire.

Basse-Normandie roula des yeux et le petit roux commença à ôter son tee-shirt et son short de bain sur place.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Ben je me déshabille. Mes fringues sont remplis de sable, si je monte à l'étage avec, je vais en foutre partout. Quoi ? Ca te gêne ?

- Non, ça m'a juste surpris.

Stefan acquiesça et continua de se déshabiller avant de relever brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- Attends, mais tu rougis ?!

- N'importe quoi !

- Ah si ! Tu as du rouge sur les joues !

- Stefan...

- Oui ?

- Ce sera le rouge de ton sang si tu ne t'en va pas prendre ta douche IMMEDIATEMENT !

Stefan fila, sûrement mu par un instinct de survie inexpliqué. Basse-Normandie soupira et avisa un miroir. Passant les mains sur ses joues, il constata qu'il avait en effet un petit peu rougi. Cela dit, dehors il pleuvait et faisait froid, ce devait être d'être entré dans la chaude maison.

Le normand vida les seaux de coquillages dans l'évier préalablement rempli d'eau. Il ne connaissait pas la plaque de cuisine donc il ne se risquerait pas à y toucher, se contentant de "détendre" les coques et les palourdes.

Un bruit étrange lui parvint aux oreilles en même temps que l'eau qui coulait. Tendant l'oreille, il discerna la vois d'adolescent de Stefan sous sa douche.

- Ca mousse, mousse, entre toi et moi, j'ai la peau douce, douce, comme de la soie...

Basse-Normandie secoua encore la tête, désespéré. Pourquoi fallait-il que Bretagne chante sous la douche ? Et des chansons stupides, en prime.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée d'avoir demandé à Stefan de l'accompagner à la pêche. Quand Haute-Normandie lui avait sorti pour plaisanter "T'as qu'à demander à l'autre énergumène roux", il s'était dit que ce serait un cauchemar, mais avait tenté tout de même. Et...Si on écartait l'incident du râteau, celui du crabe et les diverses piques lancées au cours de la journée, il avait passé une après-midi plutôt agréable. Restait à voir si Bretagne tenterait de l'empoisonner au repas.

Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, le roux redescendit, une simple serviette autour des hanches, ses cheveux roux complètement ébouriffés. Basse-Normandie le regarda quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux.

- Je passe juste, je prend des fringues dans ma penderie. La salle de bain est à l'étage, porte du fond.

- Merci.

Léan se déshabilla également ici pour ne pas mettre de sable dans les escaliers mais n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied sur la première marche que la voix de Stefan retentit.

- Comme quoi, tout n'est pas proportionnel.

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Comme tu veux ~

Stefan disparut dans une autre pièce et Basse-Normandie soupira en montant à l'étage. il se doucha rapidement, chassant tout le sable de son corps taillé dans la pierre. En sortant, une serviette sur les hanches, il entendit le léger bruit de l'eau qui bout et en déduit que le breton était en train de cuisiner les coques et les palourdes. Il allait descendre lorsqu'il passa devant une porte entrouverte. Curieux, il entra et put en déduire au premier coup d'oeil qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Stefan.

Rien qu'au lit orné d'une couette motif "Bretagne".

Il explora la pièce du regard quelques instants et son regard tomba sur une photo. Un photo de groupe avec Francis et ses vingt-sept régions. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Stefan l'eut gardé, ne supportant à peu près que Nord-pas-de-calais, Bourgogne, Rhône-Alpes et Corse. C'était d'ailleurs une des seules photos...Non, LA seule photo où Francis avait réussi à les mettre, Bretagne et lui, côté à côté et qu'ils avaient souris malgré tout.

Finalement, il sortit et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, humant l'odeur de persil, de beurre et d'eau salée qui régnait.

- Bretagne, tu pourrais me prêter des vêtements ?

- Rah, kao'ch (3) ! J'y ai pas pensé, et je suis...Plus...petit que toi...

Admettre cela semblait vraiment lui arracher la gorge, bien qu'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

- Je vais devoir rester nu ?

- Non, je vais te trouver quelque chose.

Stefan retourna dans sa penderie et fouilla quelques instants avant de trouver un tee-shirt publicitaire bien trop grand pour lui et un jogging trop grand également.

- Hum, par contre, je vais pas avoir de sous-vêtement, là...

- Tant pis, je ferais sans, répondit Basse-Normandie en s'habillant.

- T'en mourras pas.

Bretagne retourna à sa cuisine et Léan mit poliment la table. Les deux régions s'installèrent et l'hôte les servit avec un verre de cidre.

- Comme quoi, cette journée n'était pas si mal ! On devrait la refaire !

- Hum, je ne sais pas si mon pied et mon matos d'homme sont d'accord, ils ont soufferts.

Stefan rigola et commença à manger soigneusement, observant un peu le temps par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait des cordes, toute l'eau du monde leur tombait sur la tête.

- Je te proposerais bien de rester à la maison, mais j'ai qu'un plumard. Moi ça me dérange pas.

- Euh...Mais j'avais prévu de rentrer et...

- Raaaah mais tu peux arrêter de prévoir les choses deux minutes ?! Prend les petits imprévus de la vie quand ils arrivent, tu verras c'est drôle !

- Hum...Bon, d'accord. Mais essaye de m'étouffer ou autre, je te t'emplâtre.

- Message reçu, demi-Normandie.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement de manger lorsque Bretagne lança "innocemment" une coquille vide de palourde sur Basse-Normandie. Le blond leva très calmement les yeux sur lui avant de se mettre debout. Stefan le suivit des yeux, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Pourquoi était-il si calme ? Pas de "éleveur de porcs", "bouffeur de galette" ou autre ?

Non. Léan se contenta de prendre la casserole encore remplie d'eau, refroidie, et la vida sur la tête à claques du roux.

- OUAAAAH ! Mais...! Basse-Normandie !

- Oui ?

- Je suis trempé maintenant !

- Au moins, tu auras appris que l'eau ça mouille.

- Haha, trèèèès spirituel !

Stefan se releva et râla en constatant qu'il était vraiment trempé de partout. Léan reposa la casserole et se tourna vers le roux pour lui envoyer une pique assassine mais sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. L'eau avait rendu la chemise blanche de Bretagne transparente, collant à sa peau et la rendant encore plus pâle, et ses cheveux roux dégoulinant collaient à son front, cachant un peu ses yeux émeraudes. qu'il levait vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Bon dieu, pourquoi donc Stefan devait-il être la vision la plus excitante qu'il n'ait jamais vu en cet instant ?

Tout en râlant, le petit roux se débarrassa de ses vêtements, restant en caleçon.

Léan secouant la tête, chassant ses drôles de pensées, et mit les couverts sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Stefan monta à l'étage, son invité sur les talons. Ils se couchèrent tranquillement, Basse-Normandie se contenta de se débarasser de son tee-shirt, n'ayant pas de sous-vêtements, il préférait garder le pantalon.

- Noz Vat (4), Demie-Normandie.

- C'est ça, bonne nuit, bouffeur de galette.

- Eleveur de vache.

- Eleveur de porc.

- Connard.

- Le Mont-saint-Michel appartient au connard, en attendant.

- REPETES UN PEU POUR VOIR !

Basse-Normandie ne se fit pas prier, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ca, c'était le point sensible de Bretagne, et il le savait très bien.

- Le Mont-Saint-Michel est normand. La preuve, Michel est un prénom normand.

Stefan sauta sur Léan et parvint à le garder plaqué contre le matelas à peu près trois secondes. Puis le grand descendant des scandinaves attrapa ses frêles épaules et échangea leurs postions. Le roux tenta de se débattre mais il ne pouvait rien faire, son mètre soixante trois face au mètre quatre-vingt quatorze de son adversaire, c'était juste trop inégal. Il arrêta de bouger et ferma les yeux, comme à son habitude quand il était sûr qu'il allait se faire frapper (simple réflexe).

Le coup ne vint pas.

En revanche, il lui fallut cinq bonnes secondes pour analyser le truc chaud qui venait d'atterrir sur ses lèvres.

Ouvrant ses yeux verts en grand, il vit ceux de Léan, à quelques centimètres, fermés. Lorsque le normand lui eut lâché les lèvres, il mit trois secondes pour s'en remettre.

- ...MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE, DEMI-NORMANDIE ?!

- Pas vraiment non.

- Lâche-moi ! Allez, ouste !

Basse-Normandie ne répondit pas et se pencha encore, pour embrasser la nuque du petit roux sous lui qui commençait à paniquer. Beaucoup. Parce que si Léan avait décidé de lui faire quoi que ce soit, il ne pourrait probablement pas l'en empêcher.

- Dégage, Basse-Normandie, ça devient trop bizarre, là !

- Prend les petits imprévus de la vie quand ils arrivent, tu verras ce sera bien...

Bam. Son propre argument renvoyé en pleine face.

- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Enfoiré ! Lâche-moi ! Tu sais que ça s'appelle du viol ce que tu comptes faire ?!

- Non, parce que tu es consentant.

- ET Y'A ECRIT "CONSENTANT" SUR MON FRONT, PEUT-ETRE ?!

- Non, mais tu te débattrais plus sinon.

- Je suis déjà au max, là ! Va-t-en ! Va-t...

Stefan ne put terminer sa phrase car Léan glissa sa main dans son caleçon, caressant ce qui s'y trouvait. Le petit roux laissa échapper un faible gémissement, complètement perdu dans ce qui se passait. Comment avaient-ils pu passer d'une énième dispute sur le mont-saint-michel à une tentative de viol sur sa personne ? Et POURQUOI Basse-Normandie faisait-il ça ?! Oh, et pourquoi son corps appréciait le traitement, accessoirement.

- Ngh...Arrête, demi-Normandie...

- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne pense pas, Stefan.

La respiration du petit breton se coupa quelques instants, Léan en profita pour le débarrasser de son dernier vêtements. Le roux essaya d'en profiter pour s'enfuir mais une seule main suffit au normand pour prendre ses deux poignets et les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Au stade où on est, si tu commences à t'offusquer pour ce genre de détails...

Le blond observa quelques instants le corps de Stefan, malgré les efforts de ce-dernier pour essayer de le lui cacher. Il fallait avouer que le spectacle était plaisant. Le petit roux avait beau être frêle et pas très grand, son corps était bien dessiné. Il avait entendu dire que le breton faisait quotidiennement du sport dans l'espoir d'avoir plus de force que lui et, s'il restait le plus fort, ça avait au moins donné un beau corps à Bretagne. Associé à son adorable frimousse parsemé de tâches de rousseur, il était vraiment mignon.

Bon, il restait tout de même une fichue tête à claques, c'était Bretagne, après tout.

- Ecoutes, Basse-Normandie, je sais pas ce que t'as bouffé pour être dans cet état mais...

- Ta cuisine, répondit simplement le concerné.

Le petit roux voulut l'envoyer paître mais le normand ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ayant décidé d'embrasser et de mordre chaque parcelle de sa peau. Stefan retint un gémissement lorsque le blond atteignit un de ses tétons et se mit à le mordiller avec ardeur. Visiblement mécontent que sa victime ne veuille pas lui faire grâce de sa voix, Léan glissa sa main libre vers le bas-ventre du breton. Serrer les dents ne contiendrait pas indéfiniment ses gémissements.

Délaissant le petit bout de chair rose, le normand voulut descendre plus bas mais se retrouva confronté à un problème. S'il voulait continuer sa descente, il allait devoir lâcher les poignets de Stefan. Et si le petit roux n'était pas très fort, il était suffisamment agile pour lui échapper. Avisant la chemise du breton négligemment jetée au pied du lit, il l'attrapa et lia les poignets de sa victime avec.

- Basse-Normandie, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ça s'arrête là, je fais comme si rien ne s'est...

- Tu parles trop, Bretagne, laisse toi seulement faire.

Stefan voulut protester mais sa phrase ne fut qu'un gémissement sonore. Basse-Normandie venait de se pencher sur son membre et l'avait léché pour l'empêcher de parler. Constatant que cela marchait, Léan continua de plus belle avant de le prendre en bouche, maintenant ses cuisses avec ses mains pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

De toute manière, le breton n'aurait rien pu faire, les pensées trop confuses pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Toute idée de fuite s'était envolée, ne comptait plus que la délicieuse sensation de chaleur qui montait dans son bas-ventre. Un autre gémissement lui échappa quand le blond fit de langoureux mouvements de vas-et viens sur sa hampe déjà tendue, ce qui motiva encore plus le normand.

- B-Basse-Normandie...Aaaah ~

Bretagne réalisa soudainement avec frustration que le blond faisait tout et que si ça continuait dans ce sens, il allait finir soumis. Et ça, hors de question. Oui, Basse-Normandie était plus grand et plus fort -et foutrement doué- , mais ce n'était pas une raison ! S'il se laissait dominer, ses oreilles n'auraient pas fini de siffler avant des siècles.

Soudain, il sortit brutalement de ses pensées avec un petit cri de plaisir, ayant atteint ses limites. Léan avala docilement et releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres. Et cru mourir d'arrêt cardiaque devant le spectacle horriblement érotique que lui offrait Stefan.

Les poignets liés au dessus de sa tête, le visage rougi par le plaisir légèrement rejeté en arrière. Ses yeux verts étaient embrumés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte pour laisser filer une respiration haletante. Tout son corps pâle et imberbe lui était dévoilé, sans possibilité de lui en cacher une seule parcelle. Et c'est fou ce qu'il était plus agréable à observer lorsqu'il ne se débattait pas dans tout les sens ou qu'il ne déblatérait pas de conneries.

De son côté, Bretagne essayait de remettre ses idées en place, encore submergé par le plaisir. Il se demandait bien où Basse-Normandie avait-il appris à faire ça. Quoique...Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à savoir, finalement. Sa respiration se calma et il observa Léan. Il avait toujours avoué (avec du mal, mais impossible de nier l'évidence) que le blond était foutrement bien bâti, digne de ses ancêtres scandinaves. Mais en plus de ça il avait un beau visage.

Le grand guerrier nordique et le lutin malicieux celte.

Stefan passa ses jambes autour du corps du blond et inversa brusquement leurs positions. Léan ne réagit pas immédiatement, ne s'y attendant pas, et le roux en profita pour ramener ses bras devant son visage et défaire le noeud de sa chemise avec les dents, libérant ses bras.

- Désolé, Demi-Normandie, mais je ne serais pas le soumis.

Basse-Normandie se contenta de sourire en secouant doucement la tête.

- C'est bien une réaction de puceau, tiens.

- PARDON ?!

Léan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, passant ses mains sur les hanches de Bretagne, avant de lui présenter sa main, trois doigts levés.

- Meurs, je serais pas le soumis.

- Stefan, j'ai très mal, parce que tu es horriblement excitant. Donc tu as le choix, ou je te prépare, ou je te prend comme ça, et crois-moi, la deuxième solution ne me ferait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi.

Le breton serra les dents. C'est drôle, il se doutait que ça finirait comme ça.

- Tu peux pas arrêter d'utiliser la menace de ta force, deux minutes ?

- Tu peux pas arrêter d'être toi-même, deux minutes ?

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?!

- Que tu es chiant.

Basse-Normandie ne laissa pas à Stefan le temps de protester. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et le remit en dessous de lui, un peu plus doucement que la première fois. Il lui retendit sa main et, avec un soupir, le breton commença à lécher consciencieusement les doigts, les happant entre ses lèvres. Il remarqua le regard désireux de Léan et y mit deux fois plus d'ardeur, bien décidé à l'allumer dans les règles. Le normand se mordit légèrement la lèvre, bien conscient de petit jeu de son futur amant. Et dieu que ça faisait de l'effet.

- Toi, t'as pas intérêt à me demander de ralentir ou d'être plus doux...

Le blond récupéra ses doigts et en introduisit doucement un dans l'antre chaude du breton qui gémit, trouvant la sensation inconfortable. Léan bougea un peu son doigt avant d'en rajouter un autre, attentif à toute douleur sur le visage du roux. Visiblement, Stefan était habitué à bien pire car il se contenta de gémir de plaisir en gigotant un peu. Finalement, Basse-Normandie mit un troisième doigt et explora lentement l'intimité de son amant qui gémissait de plaisir mêlé d'une légère douleur, le priant de lui donner plus.

- Hmpf, impatient en tout, hein ?

- T'avais qu'à pas être si bon amant, demi-Normandie...Ngh...

Léan sourit doucement. Ce devait être le premier compliment à son égard qu'il entendait de la bouche de Stefan. Il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un gémissement de protestation de la part du breton, et se débarrassa de son pantalon. Le regard de Bretagne, curieux, se promena sur le bas de son corps et son visage devint livide, ce dont Basse-Normandie retira une grande satisfaction masculine.

- Détends-toi, Stefan.

- Je suis détendu, déclara le concerné avec mauvaise foi, étant tendu comme une arbalète.

Le normand soupira. Toujours le même, peu importe la situation.

Attrapant doucement les hanches de Bretagne, il entra délicatement en lui, tâchant de lui faire le moins de mal possible, s'arrêtant dès qu'il voyait son amant se crisper.

- La vache, tu est hyper étroit...

- Tu...Tu es prié de m'ép-pargner tes co-commentaires sur mon...Mon intimité...

Basse-Normandie se pencha et prit le visage du breton d'une main pour l'embrasser passionnément. Profitant que Stefan soit distrait par son baiser, il commença un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens, cherchant le point qui ferait hurler Bretagne.

Le petit roux gémissait allègrement contre les lèvres du normand, les bras enroulés autour du cou de Léan. Ils se séparèrent, haletants et Stefan s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais eut un cri extatique au lieu de sa phrase.

- Lé...Léan ! Aaah ~

Le blond fut étonné d'entendre Stefan l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois mais ne se laissa pas perturber. A présent qu'il avait trouvé la prostate du roux, il ne comptait pas la lâcher, prenant un malin plaisir à la marteler pour tirer encore plus de cris au breton.

Stefan avait totalement perdu pied, se contentant de s'accrocher à Léan comme un noyé à sa bouée, criant le prénom de son amant avec extase.

- Lé...Léan je...Aaah ~ Je vais...

Basse-Normandie redoubla d'ardeur, se sentant proche de la fin également. Gardant une main sur les hanches de son amant, il glissa l'autre sur le membre de Stefan et le prit en main pour l'aider. Dans un pur cri extatique, le breton jouit dans la main du normand qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en venant en lui.

Le petit roux se laissa retomber sur le matelas, épuisé et haletant, alors que Léan se retirait pour s'allonger à côté de lui, le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

- Hey, Demi-Normandie...

- Quoi ?

- On est des crépidules...

Léan n'eut pas le temps de s'étouffer de rire que le petit breton s'était endormi contre lui. Souriant doucement, il le prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

- Léan n'est pas rentré !

Corse sortit brutalement de son sommeil, en plein magnifique rêve, et tomba sur les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris de Haute-Normandie. Il mit deux bonnes minutes à analyser la phrase avant de bailler et de s'asseoir.

- Ben...J'y peux rien moi, que veux-tu que j'te dise...

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il était avec cet imbécile de breton !

- Ben...Peut-être qu'ils ont décidé de faire de la pêche de nuit ? C'est pas parce que je suis le meilleur ami de Stef' que je sais précisément ce qu'il fait, où il le fait, avec qui, pourquoi, comment et quand, hein...

- Non, mais toi tu peux aller vérifier s'il est rentré chez lui !

Corse poussa un profond soupir. Si Basse-Normandie était le seul concerné, il se serait contenté de se rendormir, mais là...Si ça se trouve, le normand avait tué Bretagne et était en train d'enterrer le corps.

Il se leva en baillant et s'habilla lentement.

- Tu m'attends là, je crois savoir que tu n'es pas fan de la région bretonne...Je t'appelle quand j'ai des nouvelles...

- Merci, Corse.

Le brun lui fit un léger geste de la main avant de partir. Après un fastidieux trajet, il arriva enfin devant la maison à Quimper de son ami et entra, sachant que la porte n'était jamais fermée.. Bretagne oubliait tout le temps.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant furent les deux paires de tongs dans l'entrée, toutes deux maculées de sable trempé. Puis le tas de vêtement sales où il reconnaissait ceux de son ami, mais également ceux du normand.

Et enfin, des cris parvinrent à ses oreilles. Principalement ceux de Stefan.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita à l'étage et s'apprêta à défoncer la porte lorsqu'il entendit le nom "Léan". Depuis quand Bretagne appelait-il Basse-Normandie par son prénom ?

Voulant vérifier un horrible doute, il se pencha et observa ce qui se passait par la serrure.

Mon dieu. Stefan. Léan. Bordel de merde.

Au bord de l'évanouissement, le corse redescendit doucement les escaliers et sortit de la maison. A peine fut-il dehors qu'il ne put contenir un haut-le-coeur et vomit son dîner sur l'herbe. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Haute-Normandie ? Il allait se faire écharper. Pire, elle allait vouloir vérifier et surprendrait les deux amants.

Non, surtout pas.

Son portable sonna et il décrocha nerveusement.

- Alors, Corse ? Bretagne est chez lui ?

- Euh...Euh...Non !

- Ah ? Tu sais où il est ?

- Euh...Oui je...Je lui ai envoyé un SMS et...Euh...Basse' et lui sont partis au...Au théâtre ! Alors ils devaient éteindre leurs portables, mais tu connais Stef', hein...

- Oui, c'est un idiot. Merci, Corse. Au revoir.

- Salut.

Corse raccrocha et décida de retourner chez lui, bouleversé. Son meilleur ami...Avec Basse-Normandie. Et en soumis en plus. Etait-ce la première fois qu'ils faisaient un truc dans le genre ou...?

Non. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Toujours est-il que plus jamais il ne verrait les deux régions de la même manière à présent.

* * *

Basse-Normandie attendait le réveil de Bretagne avec un peu d'appréhension. La soirée d'hier avait été un peu spéciale et il craignait légèrement la réaction du petit roux. A la base, il l'avait presque forcé à faire ça puis, dans le feu de l'action, le breton s'était laissé faire mais bon...

Stefan papillonna des yeux quelques instants et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en se redressant, visiblement réveillé. Il fixa Léan quelques instants d'un air drogué.

- J'ai mal au cul...

- Euh...Oui, c'est normal, ça, Bretagne.

- Mouais...

Le breton bailla encore et posa les yeux sur son réveil. Presque midi. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient dormis comme de pierres, après leur soirée...

- Gast (3)...J'ai toujours pas compris comment on a pu passer d'une partie de pêche à pied à une partie de jambes en l'air...

- Hum, je pense que ça pourrait se résumer au fait que tu es atrocement sexy avec les vêtements mouillés, répondit Basse-Normandie avec sa sincérité et son tact naturel.

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour s'étirer lascivement. Il descendit et s'habilla, en continuant de se demander ce qui lui avait pris en mettant sa chambre à l'étage et sa penderie au rez-de-chaussée. Ils prirent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner et Léan continuait de s'inquiéter. Jusqu'ici, le roux n'avait rien dit sur son ressenti de la soirée ce qui, pour lui, voulait sûrement dire qu'il était mauvais. Il soupira mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Bretagne le raccompagna à la porte et vit avec dégoût que quelqu'un avait vomi devant chez lui.

- Génial...Sûrement encore un môme pas fichu de tenir l'alcool qui a voulu se bourrer la gueule avec ses potes...

- Sûrement. Au revoir, Bretagne.

- Ah, et au fait (il fit un sourire malicieux et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Léan) Demain, si tu me cherche, je pars à la plage de Saint-Malo vers neuf heures, oublies pas tes vêtements de rechange, cette fois. Kenavo (5), le crépidule !

Stefan referma la porte, s'enfermant chez lui. Et cette fois, ce fut Basse-Normandie qui eut une tête de poisson mort.

* * *

- Bouffeur de galettes !

- Eleveur de vaches !

- Eleveur de porcs !

- Normand, tête de gland !

- Breton, tête de con !

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux régions de l'Ouest s'étaient retrouvées pour un meeting régional et, aux yeux des autres régions, rien n'avait changé. Bretagne et Basse-Normandie étaient encore en train de se chercher des poux dans le couloir, les autres avaient décidé de laisser tomber. Essayer de réconcilier ces deux là, c'était comme mettre des menthos dans du coca. Ca explosait.

Soudain, Nord-Pas-de-Calais apparut, accompagné de Corse, et interrompit la dispute de sa voix calme et traînante.

- Salut Bretagne, je me demandais si tu voulais pas venir, demain, avec Corse et moi chez Alsace...

- Ah, désolé les gars, mais demain, je pars pêcher avec le crépidule, là.

Corse devint livide et se tourna juste à temps pour éviter de vomir sur quelqu'un, salissant le sol.

- Mais Corse ! T'es dégoûtant ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda le pauvre Quentin.

- Argh...Tu peux pas comprendre...Toi, tu as de la chance...Tu connais le proverbe...

- Euh...Quel proverbe ?

- Heureux sont les ignorants...

* * *

1. Bonjour

2. Fais chier

3. Putain, merde et salope

4. Bonne nuit

5. Au revoir

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !


End file.
